1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a streetlamp fault detection apparatus and a streetlamp fault detection method thereof. In particular, the streetlamp fault detection apparatus and the streetlamp fault detection method thereof of the present invention detect a fault state of streetlamps in a streetlamp loop by measuring a total impedance value of the streetlamp loop and comparing the total impedance value to an impedance condition table.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
With the rapid development of urban areas, the demands for night lighting increase correspondingly. Accordingly, lighting engineering has become increasingly important. Streetlamps are usually disposed at roadsides or in public places for lighting purposes to prevent traffic accidents and crimes. Streetlamps are usually controlled through a remote server which controls the distribution box that powers the streetlamps; the streetlamps are turned on at night and turned off at dawn.
However, due to the large number of streetlamps and the need for manual inspection of the streetlamps, subsequent maintenance of the streetlamps is very time and labor consuming, and thus, makes it difficult to find the fault state of any streetlamp in a timely manner. If a streetlamp fails but cannot be repaired in a timely manner, traffic problems are likely to arise and cause blind areas for public security. Furthermore, even though the installation of a sensor on each streetlamp to monitor the state of the streetlamp through real-time communication can uncover faulty streetlamps in a timely manner, the installation of the sensors is difficult and leads to increased costs.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a detection apparatus that can be installed simply, have a low cost and can detect a fault state of a streetlamp in real time.